


One, Two, Three

by thebriars



Series: Hamiltrash Incorporated: The Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It just happened, i don't know what this is, wut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: A voice, a bullet, and an empty sky.One, two, three.





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know

Once.

Once, it had been easy. Just once.

Twice.

Twice, it had been strange. The sea tossed and turned within his mind and the wind blew in his heart, echoing over the barren planes.

Thrice.

Thrice, it had been cold. It had been dark and empty and the wind and the sea swirled together in a complicated waltz, spinning to places he had only dreamed of.

One, two, three.

A voice, a bullet, and an empty sky.

_Four._

**Author's Note:**

> this happened at midnight and it felt ok so
> 
> Edit: this is about ham's experiences with guns (sorta). His first real encounter- the war. Second- John's death (by a gun). Third- Philip's duel. Fourth- the Hamilton-Burr duel. Soooooo ya


End file.
